


Sharing is Caring

by SailorChibi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Alpha/Omega, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - ABO, Bucky Barnes has no fucks left to give, Cuddling, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Heat Cycles, Love Confessions, Masturbation, Mostly Fluff, Multi, Oblivious Tony Stark, Omega Tony Stark, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Tony Stark, Self-Lubrication, Steve is drugged by hydra, Tony Stark Has Self-Esteem Issues, actually way fluffier than some of the tags make it sound, between bucky and steve, brief mention of sex toys, but it is in this fic, but not for long, but since steve is drugged into a rut, civil war does not exist here, communication is not a thing in the MCU, even though steve very much wants it anyway, he's also pretty jealous of steve NGL, it's arguable how much he can consent, like one line and you miss it, ruts, slick, tony gives him a handjob, tony is the odd man out, very little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 18:50:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12966087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibi/pseuds/SailorChibi
Summary: When Steve goes into a rut while he and Tony are kidnapped by Hydra, Tony is convinced that what happens between them is going to ruin everything. He's wrong.





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this half written for like a year. I decided to slap an ending on and post it finally. The ending probably sucks, but oh well.

"I'm sure the team will be here soon."

Tony sighed and rested his head against the wall. "That's the fifth time you've said that in ten minutes," he pointed out, doing his best to keep the annoyance from his voice. It wasn't Steve's fault that Hydra had kidnapped them. Just like it wasn't Steve's fault that Hydra had drugged them and then promptly thrown them in what could only quantify as a literal hole in the ground. The only light available to them was the sunlight that had seeped in around the cracks of the door above their heads; Tony was dreading the thought of how dark it would be when the sun went down.

"Excuse me for trying to stay positive," Steve said. His voice had taken on a breathy quality that Tony couldn't pinpoint, but which made him uneasy. He needed Steve to be at his best, not succumbing to whatever drug Hydra had pumped into him. 

"How about you focus more on getting us out of here?" Tony suggested, straightening up and running over their situation again. The hole was just tall enough for him to stand up straight, but Steve had to crouch. The armor and the shield were both gone. Steve had been stripped to his boxers. Tony was wearing the flight suit he usually wore when he knew he'd be spending a long time in the armor, but that was it - all of his tech had been taken as well. Neither of them had any weapons. Steve had tried throwing his weight against the door, but it didn't budge and Steve said the effort made him feel nauseous. 

Tony was suffering no ill effects from the drugs except for a mild headache that could've also been from the initial blast that had knocked him off his feet, but the door hadn't budged for him either. He couldn't see well enough to tell what it was made of - some kind of metal, from the feel of it - but either it was reinforced to withstand Steve's strength or Hydra soldiers had piled things on top of it. Tony was hoping for the former. The idea of being buried alive, after all the time he'd spent in the caves in Afghanistan, was not a pleasant one.

A chill ran through him even though he was sweating, and he squeezed his eyes shut to better force the panic back. And that was the first moment that he noticed the smell. It wasn't an unpleasant smell by any means; it was musky and potent, sending another shiver down his spine that had nothing to do with panic and cold (and it was getting cold, the chill in the air increasing as the temperature started to drop, and that was something else he was trying not to think about). 

He recognized this smell, though. It was the one that Steve got sometimes when he was watching Bucky and Natasha train together, a lighter version of the smell that covered Steve's and Bucky's floor for _days_ every three months. It was the smell of a rut.

"Steve," he whispered.

Steve, to his credit, didn't try to beat around the bush. "I'm not due for another six weeks," he said through gritted teeth. "It's the drugs, it has to be. Sorry. I'm trying to keep a hold on it, but -" He grunted, low in his throat, and Tony opened his eyes just in time to see Steve sinking down against the wall. He had his legs spread, and Tony didn't think he was imagining the ample bulge between Steve's thighs.

A rut. Oh hell. Of all the things they did not need right now, it was that. Tony's mind raced, trying to think up a solution, but he was coming up blank. Bucky and Steve were both alphas. The two of them handled ruts away from the rest of the team. Tony had no idea what they did for it, since traditionally an alpha's ruts were difficult to handle without an omega nearby. Which basically meant that having Tony around was the worst thing in the world for Steve right now. He looked up at the door with renewed desperation.

He hammered on the door for several minutes, then spent even longer running his fingertips around the edge, trying to determine whether there was a weak space he hadn't noticed before. He must have stepped too close to Steve, because on his third walk around, strong arms wrapped around his waist. Tony froze as a head nuzzled against the base of his spine, just above his ass. Steve made a deep, undeniably hungry sound, and that was all it took to make the flimsy grip Tony was holding on his arousal completely break. He bit his lip so hard the taste of blood flooded his mouth as Steve moaned.

"Oh god, you smell so good," he said. "Tony, I want you."

"No you don't. That's the rut talking," Tony croaked. Shit, between the pheromones Steve was giving off and the delicious smell in the air, his body was well on its way to demanding that he be fucked immediately. He squirmed at the unpleasant sensation of slick starting to leak between his butt cheeks.

"No, it's me. I want you so bad it hurts," Steve said. "Please, can I have you?"

"No."

"But Tony -"

"Think of Bucky," Tony ordered, and slapped himself across the face. That helped a little. He pried Steve's arms off and took a few shaky steps away, immeasurably glad when Steve actually let go. He didn't actually think Steve would do anything to him, but who the fuck knew what had been in that drug. Steve was hardly operating with his usual iron-clad will power.

"Bucky?" Steve repeated, as though he didn't even recognize the name.

"Yeah, Bucky. Your mate? The man you've loved for over a hundred years?" Tony said, licking his lips. He could still taste blood, but he could taste something else too. _Steve_. And frankly, thoughts of Bucky weren't exactly helping the situation. All he could think about now was Bucky and Steve naked. He'd wanted them both for months now; they had the starring role in the fantasies that carried Tony through his heats. 

But this wasn't right. _Damn _Hydra for putting Tony in the position of having to say no to half of what he wanted most, but he couldn't let this happen to Bucky. Resolutely, he turned back to Steve. "You remember Bucky, right? Metal arm, badass attitude, wears frilly aprons when he cooks?"__

__"Bucky..." Steve murmured. "I want Bucky."_ _

__"That's right. Just hold on. I'm sure he'll be here soon."_ _

__"I want Tony," Steve said, and reached into his boxers._ _

__"Oh fuck me," Tony said under his breath, riveted by the sight of Steve's cock. It was huge and he _ached_ at the sight of it; he couldn't remember the last time he'd been fucked, but it had been years. Certainly he'd never been fucked by anything that large. Steve's cock would feel so good, thick and heavy, reaching places inside of Tony that no one else would be able to -_ _

__Steve moaned softly and started jerking himself off, one hand rubbing at his knot and the other sliding up and down his dick. His face was flushed pink, sweat running down his cheeks, and he stared unblinkingly at Tony._ _

__Tony stared back._ _

__It was the hardest test that Tony had ever withstood, standing there watching Steve like that. Because Tony had imagined this scene hundreds of times (granted, Bucky was usually here too in his fantasies) but now he knew exactly what Steve looked and smelled like. He knew what Steve's whimpers and gasps sounded like, he knew how it looked when Steve arched his back and threw his head back in pleasure, he knew what the air smelled like when Steve got close. He knew how it smelled when their aroused scents mingled together. He knew how it sounded when Steve hissed his name. And he wanted to know so much more._ _

__Minutes dragged by, culminating in Steve shaking his head in frustration and begging, "Tony, Tony, please, I need you. Don't make me wait anymore. I need you so bad."_ _

__"Steve..." Tony's mouth was dry. His cock was hard and his underwear was soaked with slick. The smell had to be driving Steve even more crazy, but Tony couldn't help it. He didn't think anyone would be able to remain unaffected by this._ _

__"Please," Steve pleaded. "Tony, _please_. I need to come, and I can't get myself there. It hurts so bad. I need to touch you. I need to fuck you."_ _

__Just hearing Steve say the word 'fuck' was almost enough to make Tony want to come on the spot. He held back out of sheer stubbornness. "It's not me you want," he whispered._ _

__"It is," Steve moaned with frustration. "Tony!"_ _

__Steve was calling his name and Tony was a weak, weak man. He tried to tell himself that Steve was out of his mind right now, drugged and in a rut, and couldn't consent, but Tony couldn't stop himself. His body clenched down around nothing and it was a physical ache that shot up into his chest, making him double over. That put him within reaching distance of Steve, who grabbed Tony's wrists and dragged him closer. Tony ended up on his knees between Steve's spread thighs, inches away from his cock._ _

__"Please," Steve breathed into his face. Up close, he looked awful. His cheeks were flushed but the rest of his face was pale. He was cold and clammy to the touch in spite of how much he was sweating. His forehead was wrinkled - not from pleasure, Tony realized, but from pain. Even his cock was beginning to look a little raw from how hard and how long Steve had been trying to jerk off. His lips were swollen from how hard he'd been biting them._ _

__"It hurts," Steve added again, tears in his eyes. "Make it stop."_ _

__Tony couldn't let this go on._ _

__"Okay," he whispered. "Okay, Steve, I'm - I'm gonna give you what you need, okay, just let go of me."_ _

__"You'll go away again," Steve whimpered._ _

__"I won't, I swear."_ _

__Very slowly, Steve released his wrists. His hands immediately flew back down to his cock, like he couldn't bear to keep them away. Tony sat back on his heels and unzipped the flight suit, well aware of Steve's hungry, dazed eyes on his chest, until he could get a hand inside and down the back of his underwear. He was soaked, and his fingers emerged coated in slick. Steve locked onto that and his lips parted automatically, leaning forward to better inhale. His eyelashes fluttered._ _

__"I want to fuck you."_ _

__Steve needed to stop saying that. Tony exhaled shakily and tried to smile. He couldn't let them go that far. No way. As it was, Steve might never speak to him again at best and might actually kill him at worst when this was all over - and that was if Bucky didn't get there first. No matter how beautiful and wanton Steve looked right now, even in pain, Tony just shook his head._ _

__"I know you do. I want that too, but not right now. Later, okay?" Tony urged him to lean back a little, then reached down and wrapped his slick-covered fingers around Steve's cock. Steve convulsed and came with a shout; come splattered across Tony's hands and into his lap. Tony worked him through the orgasm, whispering praise and reassurance, until Steve stopped trembling. He was quiet then, eerily so, and Tony stared at him in genuine alarm._ _

__"Steve?" he said shakily, because oh god what if he'd done the wrong thing? What if, by touching Steve like this, he'd done the exact opposite of what would help -_ _

__Steve's eyes snapped open and he grabbed Tony's wrist, yanking his hand up. Keeping his unfocused eyes on Tony, he slowly cleaned Tony's hand, sucking each finger into his mouth and licking until he'd swallowed every last trace of slick. Tony could hardly breathe while it was happening, so turned on that he ached from head to toe and wanting nothing more in the world than to strip naked, climb on top of Steve and sit down on Steve's dick. Judging by the blissed-out look on Steve's face, Steve would have only encouraged that._ _

__And then the door opened from above. The hole was flooded with light. Tony jerked in surprise and tried to scramble backwards, but Steve's grip on his wrist was too tight. Tony fell back against him and shielded his eyes with his free hand, squinting in an effort to see who was there. If it was Hydra, he had some words for them._ _

__But it wasn't. It was worse._ _

__"Steve? Tony?" Bucky called out._ _

__Shit. Double shit. Tony tried not to cringe as two bodies landed in the hole behind them - Bucky and Natasha. Both their faces were filled with surprise, and Tony was legitimately shocked that Bucky didn't kill him on the spot considering it was blatantly obvious what had just happened. Steve's cock was still hanging out and the smell was unmistakable._ _

__"Tony," Natasha said quietly, "are you okay?"_ _

__"I'm fine," Tony said, swallowing the surge of hysterical laughter. Oh yeah, he was fine. So fine that he was going to be dead as soon as Steve was back to his right senses._ _

__"Just stay calm, Tony," she said._ _

__"Steve," Bucky said at the same time, his voice low and rumbly, the kind of voice where you just wanted to shut your eyes and listen forever. Tony caught himself doing just that and could've slapped himself again. That tone of voice wasn't meant for him._ _

__"Keep talking to him," Natasha said, watching them closely._ _

__Bucky obeyed, keeping his distance and speaking to Steve in that soft voice. Steve's head gradually turned and he looked at Bucky, focusing on him for the first time. Bucky took that as an indication to get a little closer, until he could reach out and touch the place where Steve was holding onto Tony. Steve snarled a little, eyes flashing that alpha red, but Bucky kept talking without a hint of fear._ _

__"I know, Stevie, I know. That's your omega, but it's okay. He's mine too," Bucky crooned. "We're gonna share him. We're gonna take good care of him together, but you gotta let go for right now. Just let go." He gently laid a hand over top of Steve's and started to loosen Steve's grip._ _

__Those words weren't meant for Tony, but god how he wanted them all to be true. Tony had the terrifying feeling that someday soon, he was going to be remembering those words while he fucked himself stupid with one of his many toys._ _

__It took several long seconds for Bucky to pry Steve loose. Tony scrambled away as soon as he could. Natasha held her arms out to him, helped him to stand and let him lean against her - which was kind of her considering that Tony was so turned on he could barely straighten, and must have been stinking up the air like no one's business. She even zipped up his flight suit for him and then guided him into the harness that the SHIELD agents had lowered into the hole._ _

__Fresh air. Thank god. Tony gulped it in desperately, but it did little to help when he was saturated in Steve's pheromones. He didn't stick around to wait and see how Natasha and Bucky would get Steve out of the hole. He fled for the nearest SHIELD helicopter, harassed an agent until they handed over the Iron Man armor that Hydra had stripped him out of in the first place, and then took off for the tower._ _

__They weren't actually that far out of New York, only about three hours, but it was the longest flight of Tony's life. His underwear was saturated in slick and his cock was so hard it ached. He went to his knees as his robots pulled the armor away from him and stuck a hand down the front of his flight suit. It only took a couple of strokes before he was coming, shaking all over, clenching around nothing and feeling painfully empty._ _

__He brought himself off twice in the shower with his fingers stuffed up his ass, and then a third time in his bed while fucking himself with his biggest dildo. All three times, he came with Steve's name on his lips. The orgasms helped with the physical ache, but it did nothing for the pit of emptiness in his chest. He couldn't bear the thought that Hydra might have fucked things up with Steve and Bucky permanently._ _

__Needless to say, he didn't sleep all night. It was morning before Tony ventured out of his bedroom, exhausted and far from sated, searching for coffee. He stumbled into the kitchen, so dead set on getting to the coffee maker that he didn't even notice who else was in the room, only to find that it was empty. He pawed at the pot, whimpering pathetically._ _

__"Tony, doll, come here. I have a cup of coffee for you right here." Bucky was somehow right behind him, turning Tony around with gentle hands and pressing a full cup of coffee into his hands. Tony grabbed at it, slinging back half the cup with greedy glee._ _

__"Steve?" he croaked once his brain started working again._ _

__"Stevie's fine. Once the drug wore off, the rut stopped. Bruce is pissed at you, by the way, for ducking medical. He said that if you died from whatever they gave you, he wasn't being held responsible."_ _

__Tony snorted, eyeing Bucky skeptically. Bucky didn't look or sound angry. Maybe Tony would escape this alive after all? "I think mine was just a sedative. I had a headache but that's it. No medical necessary." He paused, sipping from the coffee again, gathering his courage to ask, "On a scale of one to ten, how pissed are you and Steve?"_ _

__"Pissed?" Bucky raised his eyebrows. "Why would we be pissed?"_ _

__"I jerked your mate off," Tony pointed out. "With my slick. That's a pretty huge overstep of boundaries."_ _

__"You were helping Steve to keep from going out of his mind. I should be thanking you," Bucky said. "If anything, Steve thinks you're mad at him."_ _

__"What? That makes no sense," Tony said._ _

__Bucky shrugged. "He said he was being pretty grabby and didn't give you a chance to consent."_ _

__"That's bullshit. I consented." Oh god, had Tony ever consented. "Seriously, he doesn't need to worry about that at all. I'm not angry."_ _

__Bucky nodded slowly. "Don't slap me for this."_ _

__"Don't slap you for -" The rest of Tony's sentence was cut off when Bucky leaned in and kissed him. It was a very short, fleeting kiss; Bucky immediately pulled back, staring closely at Tony. Tony stared back, speechless._ _

__"What I said to Steve when he was holding onto you wasn't a lie. We both want you, Tony. We had this whole elaborate plan of courting you." Bucky bit his lip, a nervous tell he'd only developed recently. "This whole Hydra thing fucked that up big time. We would've kept with the plan, but Steve is upstairs right now going out of his mind because our omega's down here."_ _

__"You... what?" Tony said blankly, brain struggling to make sense of this. "No. This is just because of the drugs."_ _

__"I wasn't drugged," Bucky reminded him._ _

__"But Steve -"_ _

__"He was going to ask you out to the theatre, Tony. The theatre."_ _

__"Steve hates the theatre," Tony said._ _

__"But you love it."_ _

__Tony kept staring, but now he was thinking about the past six months. Little encounters, here and there, that suddenly made a hell of a lot more sense when cast into this light. But he'd been so sure that Steve and Bucky were happy together... that there was no room between them for anyone else. He looked at Bucky again, reassessing the affectionate look in Bucky's eyes._ _

__"I didn't know," he said finally, for lack of anything better to say._ _

__"Yeah, we figured." Bucky smirked. "Steve's shit at flirting, but he was crushed when you didn't even notice his lame ass attempts."_ _

__"I didn't notice yours either," Tony said._ _

__Bucky sighed. "I know. That's why I'm saying it. Tony Stark, I like you. A lot. And if you'll come upstairs, Steve will say it to you too."_ _

__"Come upstairs?" Tony repeated. He knew his reputation as a sex maniac proceeded him sometimes. But, in spite of how long he'd just spent masturbating to thoughts of Steve and Bucky, he didn't know if he was ready for anything else yet._ _

__"Just to cuddle," Bucky said, holding his hands up. "I promise."_ _

__Tony eyed him. Part of him couldn't help wondering if this was a sick joke, but he wanted it to be true. So he nodded against his better judgment and followed Bucky out of the kitchen, down the hall and into the elevator. Bucky's smile was bigger than Tony had seen it in a long time as the elevator took them up to the floor that Bucky and Steve usually shared._ _

__The second the elevator doors opened, Steve leapt up from the couch. "Tony," he breathed._ _

__"Hey Steve," Tony said, trying to smile. Steve looked pretty awful. "Are you okay?"_ _

__"I am now." In a handful of steps, Steve closed the distance between them and crushed Tony in a hug. He rested his face against Tony's hair and took a couple of deep breaths - and then it was like the tension rushed out of him so fast that his legs gave out. Tony squeaked in surprise as he was suddenly faced with two hundred and forty pounds of dead weight. Just in time, Bucky's arms came around them both and easily supported them._ _

__"Steve, easy," Bucky said gently._ _

__"Sorry," Steve mumbled into Tony's hair. "Tony, I scared you away. I'm sorry."_ _

__"You didn't scare me," Tony said, insulted by the notion. "I thought you were - oh, never mind." He shivered as Steve nuzzled at his hair, down behind his right ear, and then finally against his neck._ _

__"Why don't we sit down on the couch?" Bucky suggested, easily manhandling all three of them in that direction. Steve sank down onto the couch first, dragging Bucky and Tony with him._ _

__"I like you," Steve said, lips brushing against the underside of Tony's jaw. "So much. I want to kill Hydra for fucking up our plans."_ _

__"Don't worry," Tony said. "We can still go to the theatre." He patted Steve's head, trying not to laugh when Steve groaned. Bucky cracked up, shaking his head. Tony smiled at both of them, hardly daring to believe that maybe he was coming out of this with everything he'd ever wanted. He might actually have to thank Hydra next time._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://tsuki-chibi.tumblr.com/).


End file.
